


Colpito e Affondato

by J_lock



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Inizi '900, Italy, M/M, MetaMoro, Vampire!Ermal, VampireHunter!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_lock/pseuds/J_lock
Summary: Una serata apparentemente come tante se non fosse stato che Fabrizio attendeva quel momento ormai da mesi. Inseguimenti per mezza Europa, appostamenti sotto la pioggia in vicoli bui e maleodoranti mentre il freddo lo tediava pungendolo fin dentro le ossa, domande su domande e tracce che non sembravano portare mai a nulla, ma poi, eccolo lì. L'aveva finalmente trovato. Avrebbe potuto essere la migliore o la peggiore nottata della sua vita. Ciò non toglieva che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di arrivare all'obiettivo che si era posto e a cui aveva dedicato così tanti sforzi.





	Colpito e Affondato

«Posso offrirle da bere?»

Una serata apparentemente come tante se non fosse stato che Fabrizio attendeva quel momento ormai da mesi. Inseguimenti per mezza Europa, appostamenti sotto la pioggia in vicoli bui e maleodoranti mentre il freddo lo tediava pungendolo fin dentro le ossa, domande su domande e tracce che non sembravano portare mai a nulla, ma poi, eccolo lì. L'aveva finalmente trovato. Avrebbe potuto essere la migliore o la peggiore nottata della sua vita. Ciò non toglieva che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di arrivare all'obiettivo che si era posto e a cui aveva dedicato così tanti sforzi.

Fingendosi sorpreso, si voltò verso l'uomo che gli aveva appena posto la domanda. A catturarlo furono quella massa di ricci corvini che scendevano in ciuffo che andava quasi a coprirgli l'occhio destro e quelle iridi scure che per un solo attimo non smisero di osservarlo come a volere carpire ogni segreto più profondo della sua anima.

Ne aveva uccisi tanti di quelli della sua specie, ma ogni volta che aveva un contatto visivo con uno di loro tra quelli dei ranghi più alti, si sentiva messo a nudo, perfino impotente di fronte al loro potere. Stavolta la sensazione era più intensa che mai.

«Volentieri», fu la risposta di Fabrizio che a fatica interruppe quella linea invisibile che si era creata tra i loro sguardi.

«Cosa la porta a Milano?»

Fabrizio se lo sentiva ancora addosso quello sguardo che sembrava volerlo lambire come delle lingue di fuoco. E il suo tono di voce, basso e suadente come quello di un amante, non aiutava di certo. Prese un respiro profondo concentrandosi sul barista e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, ignorando volutamente i brividi che sentiva crescere dal basso e salire lungo la spina dorsale fino alla nuca. Sapeva perfettamente come combattere contro energie del genere, ma stavolta il compito si stava rivelando più difficile del solito. Imprecò mentalmente. Che avesse sottovalutato il nemico?

«Sono in visita da amici. Lei invece?»

Non ricevette risposta, solo un'ulteriore domanda. «Romano?»

«Si nota così tanto?», fu la replica di Fabrizio che non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso.

«Solo un po'.»

L'errore di Fabrizio fu quello di voltarsi per posare nuovamente lo sguardo sul viso di Meta che stava contraccambiando al suo sorriso, un po' ironico, un po' divertito. Fabrizio si sentì improvvisamente nella merda fino al collo perché tutto aveva preventivato prima di quell'incontro, ogni più insignificante dettaglio, fuorché l'effetto che sembrava provocargli il vampiro. Era convinto che mostrare un po' di sfrontatezza sarebbe stata la mossa migliore. In quel momento non ne era più così tanto sicuro. Sprecare l'occasione e fuggire, o tentare il tutto per tutto continuando a seguire il piano?

La risposta gli arrivò praticamente subito, con la successiva domanda di Meta. «Mi piacerebbe invitarla in camera mia per continuare a discutere con più tranquillità ed approfondire la nostra conoscenza. Non amo particolarmente i luoghi come... questi», disse lasciando intendere il fastidio che provava nell'essere circondato da un ambiente che palesemente non era di suo gradimento, seppur fossero in uno dei migliori caffè della città. Per un solo attimo aveva agitato una mano nell'aria andando ad indicare il luogo circostante. Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare quelle dita lunghe e affusolate librarsi con delicatezza, circondate alla base da diversi anelli che andavano a valorizzare maggiormente la bellezza delle sue mani.

Alla risposta di Fabrizio che tardò ad arrivare, o meglio, non arrivò affatto, Meta continuò: «L'ho forse messa in imbarazzo?»

Ancora una volta Fabrizio sentì una nota di ironia nella sua voce. Gli sembrava di essere nel bel mezzo di un attacco incrociato. Cazzo, si stava comportando esattamente come un cacciatore di vampiri alle prime armi. Che diavolo gli stava succedendo?

«Nessun imbarazzo. È che non sono abituato ad avere così tanta confidenza con uno sconosciuto dopo cinque minuti dalle presentazioni, anche se a dire il vero non ci siamo ancora presentati.»

«Ermal Meta», affermò il nobile allungando una mano nella sua direzione. Sì, aveva pure un titolo onorifico, il bastardo.

Fabrizio gliela strinse senza nemmeno pensarci. Era calda. Merda. Doveva aver appena dissanguato qualcuno. Eppure l'aveva tenuto d'occhio fin da quando il sole era calato dietro i tetti delle case. Quando ne aveva avuto il tempo?

«Fabrizio Moro», replicò lui abbandonando la stretta di mano forse un po' troppo velocemente. Lo sguardo rimase sospeso tra il dorso della candida mano di Meta e la curva dell'avambraccio. Un altro sguardo dritto negli occhi e sapeva che le sue difese avrebbero continuato a sgretolarsi sempre più, pezzo dopo pezzo.

«Ha difficoltà a guardarmi in faccia, signor Moro?»

_Oh, oh. Colpito e affondato._

«Perché dice questo?», temporeggiò Fabrizio ancora indeciso su che cosa fare optando nel darsi una sistemata alla giacca. Lui, uomo d'azione, sempre pronto a prendere in mano la situazione, si trovava per la prima volta in seria difficoltà. Non gli accadeva ormai da decenni.

«Mah, forse si tratta solo di una mia impressione. Ho però la sensazione di averla messa in soggezione.»

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio qualche attimo finché abbassò una gamba, spostando la punta del piede dall'appoggio in legno dello sgabello sul quale era seduto, al pavimento, dove prese a tamburellare sulla superficie senza nemmeno pensarci, più in un gesto che faceva traspirare nervosismo che per puro e semplice caso. «In che senso?»

«La vedo a disagio.»

«Si sbaglia.»

«Ne è sicuro?»

_Merda._

«Mi scusi», iniziò Fabrizio attirando ancora una volta l'attenzione del barista e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. «Mi dia qualcosa di... un bicchiere di vino rosso.» _Forte,_ ecco che cosa voleva chiedere veramente, _Mi dia qualcosa di forte,_ perché stava iniziando a dubitare realmente delle proprie capacità, e scappare il più lontano possibile era a quel punto l'unica cosa saggia da fare.

Peccato che l'avventatezza gli appartenesse ben più della lungimiranza.

«Una bottiglia di Chianti», si intromise Meta allungando delle monete sul bancone. «E due bicchieri. Le piace il Chianti, signor Moro?»

Era la seconda volta che pronunciava il suo nome, ed era la seconda volta che quelle vocali e quella _r_ così arrotondata dalla sua maledettissima lingua, gli aveva procurato un colpo allo stomaco. Fabrizio pensò che lo stesse facendo apposta, anzi, l'aveva _sicuramente_ fatto apposta. Prese tutto il coraggio che aveva e buttò una frase fuori dai denti che poteva suonare come una presa in giro o come una semplice e precisa domanda: «Non starà mica cercando di flirtare con il sottoscritto.»

«Lei cosa dice?»

«Dico...», ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando le dita di Meta accarezzarono il tessuto dei pantaloni proprio sopra la coscia sinistra e il suo viso si fece più vicino di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Lo aveva sempre in visione periferica. Non osava voltarsi, non osava minimamente farlo. Fabrizio si chiese perché diavolo non avesse ancora alzato il culo per andarsene da lì il più velocemente possibile, anche se la risposta incominciava a prendere forma nella sua testa: _Hai ancora tutto sotto controllo_ , era la sua banale scusa, così stupida che doveva aver ricevuto una botta in testa senza nemmeno accorgersene.

«Io dico che lei vuole uccidermi, ma la mia vicinanza le sta creando qualche problema. Vorrebbe seguirmi al piano di sopra per avere l'occasione di portare a termine il suo compito, ma non si fida di se stesso in questo momento, di quello che potrebbe accadere una volta attraversata quella porta... sbaglio?»

Stavolta le parole di Meta gli arrivarono dritte allo stomaco come un pugno ben assestato e sarebbero state come una lama affilata piantata tra le costole se non fosse stato per la sua voce suadente e quelle labbra che ormai gli solleticavano il profilo dell'orecchio.

Fabrizio era impietrito come mai gli era accaduto prima. Chiuse le palpebre un attimo soltanto, solo per sentire quel caldo respiro solleticargli ancora un po' la pelle. Si chiese ciò a cui non avrebbe mai dovuto pensare: Come sarebbe stato avere quelle labbra addosso? Come sarebbe stato sentirle scendere lungo il collo fino alla vena pulsante che avrebbe pompato sangue dieci, cento volte più forte rispetto al normale?

Furono quelle dita affusolate che ora stringevano sulla sua coscia a ridestarlo. Doveva essere ammattito del tutto.

Con velocità fulminea estrasse dal fodero il coltello in argento che ben teneva nascosto nella fodera della giacca, puntandolo contro la bocca dello stomaco del vampiro. Punto del tutto sbagliato, ma non aveva propriamente molto margine d'azione, non in un locale con gente, anche se erano alquanto defilati rispetto alla maggior parte degli sguardi della clientela. Il barista poi, sembrava essere improvvisamente sparito nel nulla.

«Cosa sa di me?», fu la domanda a fior di labbra che Fabrizio sibilò dopo aver incrociato infine lo sguardo di Meta bloccatosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Grandissimo errore. Improvvisamente fu impossibile non perdersi dentro quegli occhi, tanto ché dovette mordersi la lingua per mantenere un contatto con la realtà.

«So che lei viene da una lunga dinastia di cacciatori di vampiri. So che lei ne ha sterminati molti della mia razza. E so anche che è sulle mie tracce da diverso tempo.»

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si indurì ulteriormente.

«O forse pensava che offrissi da bere a chiunque?»

Scherno ed ironia non avevano mai abbandonato le sue parole. Fabrizio premette un po' di più la punta del pugnale contro il corpo dell'altro. «Potrei ucciderla seduta stante.»

«Anch'io.»

Fabrizio scrutò ancora una volta in quegli occhi cercando di regolarizzare battito e respiro, in attesa di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Tutte le sue idee di coglierlo di sorpresa si erano bellamente disintegrate, la sua identità segreta pure, e se aveva sempre trovato una soluzione anche nei momenti di peggior pericolo stavolta non sapeva davvero come uscirne.

«Ma non lo farò. E sa perché?»

«Perché?», si ritrovò costretto Fabrizio a chiedere a denti stretti.

«Perché lei mi piace _moltissimo_.»

 _Che grandissimo figlio di puttana_. Fabrizio voleva toglierglielo dal viso quel sorriso malefico e meraviglioso che lo faceva incazzare e anche un po' morire allo stesso tempo.

«È proprio sicuro di non volere salire di sopra con me? Dopo aver rinfoderato quel pugnale, magari.»

«Tolga quella mano dalla mia gamba.»

«Altrimenti?»

«Sa benissimo che cosa accadrà», replicò Fabrizio minaccioso in un ultimo tentativo di dimostrarsi forte, quando in realtà sapevano entrambi quanto il pugnale nella sua mano non era che un banale e inutile modo di dimostrare di avere ancora la situazione sotto controllo.

«Ma anche lei sa benissimo chi sarà dei due ad andarsene su due gambe. Quando lei avrà affondato solo la punta di quel pugnale nel mio stomaco, io le avrò già spezzato l'osso del collo, e se la mia ferita è guaribile in pochi giorni la sua non lo sarà affatto, Fabrizio.»

A quale gioco stavano giocando? Stavano flirtando? Tentando di ammazzarsi? O cercando di aver semplicemente l'ultima parola? O forse tutte e tre le situazioni messe assieme? Fabrizio non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

«Siamo già così intimi da chiamarci per nome?»

«Come ho già detto, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.»

Nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo per un solo attimo. A Fabrizio sembrava di essere finito in una sorta di tempo/non tempo, dal momento che non udiva più il brusio delle chiacchiere delle persone, né i rumori tipici di un qualsiasi locale. Il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra di Meta, un solo attimo, quanto bastò per dare forma a nuovi pensieri che certo non potevano essergli d'aiuto in una situazione come quella.

Le dita del vampiro scivolarono dalla gamba al suo polso, quella stessa mano che brandiva il pugnale. Meta sembrava voler tastare quei lembi di pelle ricoperti da tatuaggi, non per bloccare quel colpo che avrebbe potuto trafiggerlo da un momento all'altro, ma solo per il semplice gusto di scoprire e toccare qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto.

Passarono attimi che avrebbero potuto essere minuti, forse ore, se Fabrizio non avesse contato mentalmente i battiti accelerati che scandivano il tempo nel suo petto.

«Sei caldo», fu la strana affermazione di Fabrizio, un sussurro appena percettibile, più intimo di quanto avesse voluto pronunciare.

Il sorriso sul volto di Meta si allargò ancora.

Faceva male vedere quanto era bello. Ma facevano più male i polpastrelli delle sua dita che non volevano smettere di toccarlo, accarezzarlo. Se non fosse stato per la camicia e la giacca, Fabrizio era sicuro che quelle dita si sarebbero spostate ben oltre. Stava iniziando a perderci letteralmente la testa.

«Seguimi, di sopra.»

Non un invito, una richiesta.

E se gli avesse detto di sì?

«No.»

«Seguimi.» Stavolta l'affermazione era giunta come un ordine, da quelle stesse labbra che avevano fatto sparire quel sorriso divertito e malizioso.

«No», ripeté Fabrizio in un sussurro, in quell'ultimo barlume di lucidità che sembrava essergli rimasto. E poi anche quello andò a farsi benedire quando le labbra di Ermal sfiorarono le sue. _Ermal_. Perfino il suo nome risultava affascinante ripetuto nella propria mente.

Le sue labbra erano calde, così come il suo respiro; Fabrizio stava baciando un vampiro. Avrebbe dovuto provare ribrezzo, paura, odio perfino, ma anche se quella terribile consapevolezza aveva fatto capolino nella sua mente, scomparve così come era arrivata, soffocata dal calore di quella morbidezza che mai avrebbe potuto credere possibile. Le sue labbra erano morbide, così morbide che sarebbe stato doloroso staccarsene anche per un solo attimo.

La mano di Meta scivolò alla base della sua nuca tra i suoi capelli e in un attimo, con incredibile forza, attirò Fabrizio a sé imprigionandolo in un abbraccio che sapeva di possesso, mentre l'altra mano stringeva con forza intorno al suo polso che ancora non voleva saperne di far cadere il pugnale a terra.

Lo lasciò fare. Fabrizio lasciò che Ermal gli inclinasse la testa per approfondire il bacio, gli permise di far entrare la lingua nella propria bocca; non fece nulla per opporsi e nulla per evitare che l'eccitazione che gli stava crescendo dentro aumentasse senza freni. Avrebbe dovuto esserne inorridito. Ne era invece affascinato.

Un solo sospiro prima che le loro labbra si staccassero, e Fabrizio non glielo avrebbe mai permesso se quelle di Ermal non si fossero spostate lungo la linea della mandibola e poi appena più sotto, contro la vena pulsante del proprio collo. Uno, due, tre umidi baci prima che la punta della lingua la percorresse, ancora una, due volte. Se quello era l'inferno, Fabrizio si chiese perché non avesse mai provato a scenderci prima. E se non fosse stato per un bicchiere che improvvisamente andò in mille frantumi, lasciato cadere da chissà chi... Si sarebbe lasciato mordere volentieri.

Ermal lo avrebbe morso, lì, incurante degli sguardi, fregandosene di tutto e tutti.

Fabrizio si staccò di colpo da lui con un balzo dopo avergli assestato la più grande spinta che fu in grado di dargli. Era sicuramente impazzito, non poteva essere accaduto altrimenti. Doveva ucciderlo, non amoreggiare. Aveva ancora il fiatone e, cazzo sì, si era eccitato come poche volte gli era successo prima. Di certo, mai per un solo bacio.

Meta tornò a sedersi come se nulla fosse accaduto, facendo ben intendere a Fabrizio che se si era liberato era solo perché _lui_ glielo aveva permesso.

«Il più grande cacciatore di vampiri degli ultimi anni, mh?», lo prese in giro abbozzando l'ennesimo sorriso mentre il gomito poggiava sul bancone e una mano scivolava tra i ricci capelli.

Fabrizio non aveva più nulla da controbattere, si disprezzava profondamente. Ogni singola parola di scherno se la meritava fino all'ultima sillaba. «Ti ammazzerò prima o poi.» Era tutto ciò che fu in grado di dire ancora col respiro irregolare.

«Non vedo l'ora.»

Fabrizio guardò un'ultima volta in quegli occhi che l'avevano ammaliato fino a fargli quasi perdere del tutto la ragione, prima di dargli le spalle e precipitarsi fuori dal locale, dandosi del folle e maledicendosi ad ogni passo. Fuori, la pioggia incessante iniziò a colpirlo come tante piccole lame infuocate; cosa che lui non era riuscito a propria volta a fare quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità.

Giurò su Dio che non sarebbe finita lì, in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe ucciso Meta, anche a costo di rimetterci la propria vita.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Inutile dire che anche trattandosi di una au, i personaggi sono solo frutto della mia fantasia, i nomi pure, ecc ecc. Avevo semplicemente bisogno di una au!vampire, e quindi mentre il mondo è oggi a fare picnic, il mio relax si è rivolto alla scrittura. Spero solo che il risultato non sia stato così pessimo!  
> Attualmente non ho il tempo materiale per scrivere un seguito e quindi la chiudo come one-shot, ma spero prima o poi di poter scriverci ancora qualcos'altro. I nostri due eroi mi piacciono davvero troppo in queste vesti.  
> Chiedo poi scusa se inevitabilmente sono andata ooc, ma son dovuta scendere a compromessi con questo tipo di personaggi (e scusate per le tante/troppe parolacce, mi piaceva un Fabrì un po' sboccato, quello che di solito è invece il compare).  
> Grazie infinite a chiunque l'abbia letta, davvero <3 E sarò anche banale, ma piglio pure l'occasione per ringraziare le scrittrici di questo fandom. Con ogni vostra storia mi fate bene al cuore (e allo shipping). Love you all <3


End file.
